C'est Impossible
by Darkfire75
Summary: High school AU. England/Cameroon. Francis discovers a most unlikely pair and decides it's his duty to help them realize their feelings for each other.


_**Author's note: **New fic alert! I know I have like a ton of other ones I'm working on but I thought it was finally time I posted the first chapter to this rare pair story. This fic will be England/Cameroon. That's right. Rare pair ahoy! I got to thinking one day that this would be an interesting pairing. And there's actually fanart of it on pixiv! It made me so happy and now I ship these two hard. I'm hoping maybe this will appeal to people simply because it's a pairing no one has ever written about (to my knowledge). _

_This takes place in a high school AU. Yannick is the name I chose for Cameroon. He's a year younger than Arthur. And Francis decided to worm his way in to being one of the main characters here. I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time Francis saw Arthur and Yannick together, he wasn't sure how to react. Yannick was, well, huge. And Arthur was an awkward skinny teen with huge eyebrows. Francis didn't understand the attraction. But as he peeked around a corner and spied the two of them eating lunch in the student courtyard together and actually talking to each other, he came to the conclusion that the world was ending.<p>

That was the only possible reason for why Arthur was suddenly being friendly to a boy he barely knew. They didn't even have the same classes, as far as Francis knew. Francis didn't know much about Yannick other than the fact that he was tall, and muscled, and a bit quiet. And apparently crushing on a certain Brit.

Francis watched them closely from his spot. Arthur was smiling and blushing and looking very unlike his usual scowling self. Yannick in turn was smiling back at him and offering him a bit of his lunch. He politely declined trying some of Arthur's, which Francis silently applauded him for. He wanted to get closer to hear what they were saying but he didn't want to risk being found.

And then suddenly Arthur shifted closer to the larger teen. If Yannick noticed, he didn't say anything. Francis could tell they were tentatively flirting with each other, which was something he never thought he'd see Arthur doing. He was the reputed Stone Cold Student Council President. Francis was his charming Vice President. But right now, Arthur looked anything but stone cold. He looked like any other nervous boy on a date. Only it technically wasn't a date.

Francis wanted to get to the bottom of this. He needed to know just how the two of them started talking and spending time together. The lunch bell suddenly rang and he watched Yannick stand up to leave with the remains of his lunch. Arthur stood with him, coming to just about his elbow and shyly said something to the Cameroonian, which made a dull blush arise on the darker man's cheeks. He said something back and Arthur tried to hide his face to hide his blush, but Francis knew. It was kind of cute…in a strange way.

Once Yannick was gone, Arthur took his time cleaning up his own lunch and that's when Francis pounced, so to speak.

"Bonjour!" he called. Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin.

"For fuck's sake—! Frog, what do you want? The bell just rang for class."

"Mind your language, President Kirkland," he teased. "And what I want is quite simple."

Arthur glared at him as he threw his trash away. "Oh? And what is that?"

"What's going on with you and Yannick?"

Francis delighted in the way Arthur's face went from pale to bright red. "I...What do you mean?"

Oh, playing stupid, was he? "You know what I mean, Arthur. I just saw the two of you eating lunch together."

Arthur turned away from him. "S-So what? People can't eat lunch together anymore?"

"No. I just have never seen the two of you interact much before. When did it start?"

"When did what start?"

Francis rolled his eyes. "Your relationship."

Arthur blushed even more. "W-We're just friends!"

"Arthur, I'm just curious."

The Brit narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm going to be late for class. Excuse me." He left Francis standing alone in the courtyard. Damn, now he'd have to employ help from other people in the school to see just what was going on between Arthur and Yannick.

* * *

><p>Antonio and Gilbert were his first sources but they were just as shocked to hear the news as Francis was. "No way, Artie with Yanny?" Gilbert snickered.<p>

"Yanny?" Francis raised an eyebrow at him.

"I gave him the nickname," Gilbert shrugged.

"Are you sure you really saw them together, Francis?" Antonio asked.

"My eyes do not lie, Tonio."

This was going to drive Francis crazy. He _needed_ to know why two complete strangers with nothing in common (as far as he could tell) were suddenly spending time together. It was as if someone was answering his plea. Yannick was walking down the hall with his bag hanging off his shoulder. Francis ran up to him and flashed a winning smile.

"Bonjour, Yannick," he said pleasantly. "Do you know who I am?"

The large boy quirked a brow. "You're the vice president."

"Oui! And I'm aware you already know the president." This got a reaction almost immediately. Yannick looked away embarrassed and cleared his throat before pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Y-Yes. I know him."

Francis grinned from ear to ear. "If I may ask, how did you two become so close? I've never heard him talk about you before."

Yannick's cheeks were turning pink. "We played a football match against each other after school."

"…That's it?" Francis expected something more exciting than that.

"Should there be something more?" Yannick looked genuinely curious, which was very endearing in its own way. He was very handsome, if Francis had to be honest. He could see the physical attraction Arthur had for him but there _had_ to be something else; Yannick wasn't telling him the whole story.

"I'm sorry, that's a…lovely story," Francis replied.

"I really have to get to class now. Um…nice to meet you." Yannick bowed his head politely and hurried off down the hall. Francis frowned when he was gone. He was going to have to catch them off guard to find anything more out.

* * *

><p>That day, Francis was held back to go over some papers Arthur had left for him so by the time he was out of the school, it was past three-thirty. He heard some shouts coming from the field and went to go see who was still around. To his surprise and delight, it was Yannick and Arthur, playing a friendly match of football together. Both had removed their uniform jackets and were running around each other, kicking the ball.<p>

Arthur tried to move down the field towards Yannick's goal, but the large boy was quicker and more agile, surprisingly, and easily kicked the ball away from Arthur. Yannick made a goal and Arthur cursed with a smile. Francis watched a little more, getting bored already. They found this fun? They really needed to go on a proper date. But then Arthur ran right into Yannick and fell to the ground hard. Yannick immediately stopped and bent down, worry etched across his face.

Arthur sat up suddenly with a crooked grin and said something to Yannick, which made him blush and hold out a hand to him. Francis suspected Arthur did it on purpose just to feel how built Yannick was. His muscles were kind of bulging through his shirt. Francis watched them a little longer but nothing more interesting happened. Once they were done (Arthur had only scored once, while Yannick had scored five times), Francis watched them go grab their jackets off the bench. They were talking again and whatever it was they were saying, they couldn't stop smiling. Francis almost expected a kiss. But nothing came. Not even a hug. They walked down the field together and Francis was left to ponder. Maybe they needed a little push to get things going. They obviously liked each other (which was still odd to think about). Decision made, Francis grinned to himself and started walking home, planning just how he could help Yannick and Arthur get together.


End file.
